


After a photo shoot

by Vinushuka



Series: Dir en grey tour stories 1 [9]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo proposes to have some fun with Kaoru and Toshiya after their photo shoot. Toshiya has reservations but finally agrees trusting Kaoru's word. Their lovemaking turns out to be different from what they expected but satisfactory nonetheless. As usual, surprises cannot be avoided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After a photo shoot

      Kaoru and Kyo were standing together in the shadows of a studio waiting for their turn in the photo shoot. Toshiya was moving gracefully in the bright studio lights dressed in black. He was wearing a long skirt, short tight fitting jacket and a shirt resembling a kimono. His high heel boots made him look very tall, almost like a giant. And yes, he did look beautiful in his short hair that emphasized his long neck and wide shoulders. The grace of his movements and his whole stature were those of a professional male model.

“How can anyone be that beautiful?” Kaoru sighed and glanced at Kyo who was shuffling his feet impatiently.

“Yeah, but the illusion is shattered when he opens his mouth”, Kyo snickered.

“Don’t be mean! Dir en grey would be a dreary place to work at if we didn’t have him or Die to cheer us up.” Kaoru retorted Kyo. “A block headed composer and a gloomy poet need some counterweight.”

“So true”, Kyo admitted but didn’t continue the discussion any further.

“By the way, I was positively surprised by his skills as a lover. You taught him well”, Kyo suddenly remarked and smiled at Kaoru. “I didn’t expect he’d have the sensitivity required for that. He’s a natural talent.”

      A vivid memory of his lovemaking with Toshiya made Kyo restless. He could feel his dick coming alive and he rubbed his front to quiet down his erection. Kaoru gave him a worried look. “Don’t do that now unless you want to have a boner during the photo shoot.”

“Do you think we could do something nice after the session?” Kyo asked ignoring Kaoru’s warnings. “The dressing room has a comfortable sofa. We could invite Toshiya too.” Kyo’s expression was now pained. His erections had a tendency to last long and he was already feeling uncomfortable in his tight pants.

Kaoru frowned. He had never thought he could share Toshiya with Kyo. Besides he wasn’t even sure if Toshiya wanted that. “I will have to talk with Toshiya first. It will be your turn next so I can do that while you’re working”, Kaoru finally consented.

      Kaoru watched Toshiya with loving eyes when he stepped down from the props erected for the photo shoot and returned to his band mates. “How do you manage to look so awesome in photos? I just don’t know how to look good”, Kaoru complained when they were reviewing together the pictures the photographer had just taken.

“You should just relax and be yourself. You’re a handsome man”, Toshiya replied and flashed a brilliant smile at Kaoru.

After the photos were considered okay, Kyo took Toshiya’s place in the props. He too knew how to look good, or actually menacing. Even though he was a withdrawn person in private, on stage and in front of cameras he was in his own element. Kaoru watched his posing for a while but followed then Toshiya to the dressing room.

      Toshiya had stripped off his jacket and shirt and was now cleansing his face of makeup in front of a dressing table. Kaoru walked over to his mate and stopped behind his chair to admire his wide shoulders and muscular arms. “You’ve started to work out again”, he murmured and stroke Toshiya’s shoulders and arms with his fingertips. Toshiya raised his arm to touch Kaoru behind him. Kaoru watched his dark armpit in the mirror and felt a rush of excitement run through his body. There was nothing that intrigued him more than the dark hair in his mate’s armpits and groin.

“Yes, one of my friends has a gym and he taught me how to train my muscles properly. Playing bass strains the back and hands, so I will try to take preventive measures before I get any problems.”

Kaoru was pleasantly surprised by Toshiya’s comments. He wasn’t known for thinking ahead much but this sounded exactly that. “Excellent. You’re obviously planning to play until the old age.”

“Of course, I love my work… and playing with you”, Toshiya admitted and blushed slightly. “I think you should start to exercise too before having problems with your hands or neck”, Toshiya added although he knew Kaoru wasn’t very keen on physical exercise. He hadn’t even quit smoking although Kyo and Toshiya had urged him to do that.

“Nah, I will manage”, Kaoru replied and tickled playfully Toshiya’s armpit. Toshiya giggled and lowered his arm in a hurry. “Kyo proposed that we could do something nice threesome after the photo shoot. I wasn’t sure you liked the idea so I didn’t promise him anything. He’s having again one of those days, you know.”

“Have you done that before, I mean threesome?” Toshiya asked gazing Kaoru in the eye via the mirror looking curious.

Kaoru cheeks flushed and lowered his eyes. “Yes, once. Kyo has a very specific taste when it comes to love making.”

“Hmmm, you know I don’t like pain or anything like that”, Toshiya whispered shivering lightly. Actually he hated the pain so much that he didn’t have any tattoos or piercings unlike most of his band mates. Getting his ears pierced had been quite enough for him.

“I don’t think he had anything like that in mind”, Kaoru reassured Toshiya. ”We could try, just to explore new possibilities.”

“Well, if you say so, it’s okay for me”, Toshiya agreed trusting the word of his teacher.

      When Kyo returned to the dressing room Toshiya had taken a shower and was idling on the sofa in his jeans and loose fitting T-shirt reading a magazine. Kyo’s expression was pained when he halted in. “I didn’t know that I had these muscles in my butt”, he grinned as he sat down to take off his jacket and shirt. “Yesterday’s workout maybe was a bit too tough.”

“Do you need a massage?” Toshiya asked trying to hide his smile.  In addition to playing bass he was a skilled masseur. His large hands had worked miracles on his band mates suffering from sore neck or back.

“Actually that would be very nice, but I will have to clean up first”, Kyo replied feeling satisfied. He was looking forward to making love with Toshiya. Kaoru had warned him about Toshiya’s reservations just to make sure that Kyo wasn’t planning anything inappropriate. So Kyo cleaned up his face and headed for the showers while Toshiya dug up a bottle of massage oil from his bag. He always kept it with him in case someone needed his help.

      Kyo had only his towel folded around his waist when he returned from the steamy bathroom.

“Just put the towel on the sofa and lie down”; Toshiya instructed Kyo. “Where’s the pain?” he asked as he spread the massage oil on his hands and Kyo’s behind.

“Mostly on the sides. It must be due to the foot press I used yesterday.”

“Okay, I know”, Toshiya replied sliding his long fingers on Kyo’s skin and then pressing down gently. “Here?”

“Ouch, yes there! Please don’t overdo it”, Kyo whined.

      Toshiya was massaging Kyo’s sore muscles when Kaoru returned from the studio. “You shouldn’t have started without me”, he snickered although he knew very well what was going on.

“We haven’t started anything…Oh shit, that hurts…” Kyo whimpered tormented by Toshiya’s relentless fingers.

“I will go and take a shower while you two finish”, Kaoru smiled and slapped Kyo’s delicious butt with his hand.

      Kaoru took his time in the shower planning ahead their coming session. He wasn’t going to let Kyo anywhere near his butt. The guy was just too big for him. Toshiya was okay, maybe he would ask him to do it. Fucking Kyo would of course be wonderful, but not very likely to happen. He was a bit worried for Toshiya. He didn’t want Kyo to hurt him with his over sized weapon.

      Kaoru was in an excellent mood when he finally returned to the dressing room. Kyo had covered his naked self with yukata but was still lying on the sofa his head perched in Toshiya’s lap. Kyo was toying with Toshiya’s long fingers and Toshiya with Kyo’s almost non-existent hair.  They looked so peaceful together that a pang of jealousy clouded Kaoru’s mind.

“Is your butt any better?” Kaoru asked and sat beside Toshiya on the sofa.

“Yes, much better”, Kyo replied and sat up too so that Toshiya was now flanked by his two lovers. “Can I watch while you two make love?” he finally asked after a rather long and tense silence.

“If that’s what you want”, Kaoru replied relieved that Kyo didn’t want to do anything with him. Kyo’s dark eyes were nailed on Toshiya.

      Kyo left the sofa for Kaoru and Toshiya and sat down on one of the chairs in front of the dressing tables. He took a deep breath, folded his hands in his lap and lowered his face so that it was impossible to see if he was watching or just listening. Kaoru felt first uneasy because there was someone else present in the room, but he soon forgot that when he laid his eyes on Toshiya. He raised his hand and caressed Toshiya’s cheek with his fingers.

“You were today so beautiful that it almost made my eyes hurt”, he whispered to his lovely mate tears filling his eyes. With that he took Toshiya’s face between his palms and kissed him, first gently and then with growing passion until they were devouring one another. Kaoru ripped off Toshiya’s T-shirt and jeans to get his hands on Toshiya’s bare skin. “Would you like to fuck me again”, he asked quietly sounding almost embarrassed.

“Yes please, but this time from the front”, Toshiya replied feeling proud that his teacher had liked what he had done.

“We can try”, Kaoru replied after some consideration. “I’ve never done it like that.”

“Don’t worry, we can take it slowly. Just tell me if it hurts.”

      Toshiya prepared Kaoru carefully for the experience, but still it took some time for him to get in. When Toshiya was finally there, he just kept still till Kaoru was accustomed to his presence. It was a slow process but they kept going kissing each other and mumbling idiotic, gentle things into each other’s ears. Toshiya bit Kaoru again and this time Kaoru bit him back.

“Now I’m going to fuck you, you naughty senpai”, he whispered and Kaoru didn’t resists. Toshiya gave his teacher one hell of a ride and finally collapsed on top of him exhausted but satisfied.

      While Toshiya went to the bathroom Kaoru laid on his back on the sofa his arm covering his face. He was still breathing hard. Kaoru had completely forgotten that Kyo was there and therefore started when he felt Kyo’s cool hand on his manhood. “Is it my turn now?” Kyo asked softly and slid his hand along Kaoru’s chest.

“Please suck me”, Kaoru pleaded feeling a desperate need to get his relief too. To his surprise Kyo did what was asked of him. The sight of Kyo’s lips closing around his dick was almost too much for Kaoru. It had happened all too seldom as it was mostly Kaoru who took care of Kyo. They didn’t pay any attention to Toshiya who came back and sat down close by to watch his teacher reach his climax. Kaoru arched his back and shot Kyo’s mouth full of sperm.

      Toshiya was mesmerized by Kyo’s dark dick that was pointing to the ceiling. Toshiya knew that Kaoru was now out of the game so he walked over to the sofa and caressed Kyo’s short hair. “Can I take care of you?” he offered.

“That would be nice. I could really use some help”, Kyo grinned and glanced at his throbbing erection. Kyo had hoped that he could fuck Toshiya but he wasn’t sure if it was wise with Kaoru there. Toshiya’s offer was the second best alternative under these circumstances.

      Kaoru had listened to their exchange and felt relieved for Toshiya. He stood up and excused himself to wash up leaving his band mates to do whatever they chose to do. Kaoru tried to prolong his shower as long as possible to avoid seeing Toshiya and Kyo making love but finally his pain grew intolerable and he stepped back into the dressing room. He wasn’t prepared for the sight he saw there.

      Kyo’s nose was bleeding and Toshiya was lying on the floor looking unconscious. “What did you do to him?” Kaoru roared and rushed over to Kyo, who was trying to stop the bleeding and get Toshiya back to his senses at the same time.

“I’ve done nothing to harm him!” Kyo hissed between his teeth. “Now help me to get him back on the sofa.”

Together they lifted Toshiya’s limp body from the floor. Kaoru started to revive his mate while Kyo did his best to make his nosebleed stop.

“Why didn’t you tell me that he can’t tolerate the sight of blood?” Kyo asked squeezing his nose with his fingers.

“I didn’t know that myself either. He only told me that he’s afraid of pain.”

      When Toshiya woke up he saw two pairs of very worried eyes watching him at a close distance. “What happened? Did I pass out?” he mumbled.

“Yes you did and scared the shit out of both of us”, Kaoru replied stroking his cheek.

“My nose bleeds very easily, especially if I get very excited and this time I did. I should have warned you about that. I’m sorry”, Kyo explained looking repentant.

“I can handle it if you bleed on stage but this came so suddenly. Sorry that I’m such a wimp”, Toshiya smiled and squeezed Kyo’s hand on his chest, “It won’t happen again”, he promised looking happy. Fainting was a small price to pay for the best blow job of his life.


End file.
